


Daily Grind

by aroberuka



Series: drabble soup prompt fills [29]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Cats, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Season 4?, but like in a very canon divergence/wish-fulfillment kinda way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-11-02 02:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20595266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroberuka/pseuds/aroberuka
Summary: After everything, he didn’t think he would ever be here again.





	Daily Grind

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt: against all odds.  
a companion piece to Breathing Space.

After everything, he didn’t think he would ever be here again.

Yet here he is like nothing’s changed.

Last year (it was last year; it’s been six months; he has to remember that) had been a flurry of activity. All this scrambling around looking for answers. Now there’s nothing but the Archivist’s purpose, the cold, mechanical, endless grind. Without the pretense of working hours there’s nothing to stop him for sinking into it and it terrifies him, how easy it truly is.

Yet here he is.

“Stop,” the Archivist says, but the Admiral just purrs and sprawls across Jon’s lap.


End file.
